1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display generally displays images by controlling light transmittance of liquid crystals using an electric field. For this purpose, the liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel formed with pixels arranged in a matrix shape and a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel includes a thin film transistor array display panel and a color filter array display panel facing each other, a spacer for uniformly maintaining a cell gap between the two display panels, and a liquid crystal layer filled in the cell gap.
To manufacture the liquid crystal display, a large mother substrate may be divided into several cell regions, and thin film elements such as gate lines, data lines, thin film transistors, and pixel electrodes are formed in each region through formation and patterning of thin films. For the patterning, photo-etching or photolithography is used. In the process of forming the thin film elements, externally generated static electricity may flow inside the cell region and the thin film elements may be damaged. Accordingly, a method for preventing the inflow of the static electricity is required.
Recently, the interval between the cell regions has been designed to be narrow to increase the usage efficiency of the mother substrate such that there is less area therebetween, so it is easy for the static electricity to penetrate inside the cell region.